Chiisai tamashii no kakera
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Coleccion de one shots. Updated! Reto de las 10 canciones, 9/10
1. Painful sweet melody

Mi primer fanfic en más de un año sin escribir nada

Oneshot Maka/Soul

Quizá escriba más y vaya actualizando este fanfic como colección de historias cortas, o quizá simplemente se quede así. Mi inspiración decidirá

* * *

El proyectil pasó rozándole la cabeza

Se parapetó tras el muro más cercano con toda la rapidez que pudo mientras el objeto que no le había alcanzado por escasos centímetros se estrellaba contra una cercana pared.

Una voz aguda cargado de histeria e ira grito su nombre a los cuatro vientos

-¡¡¡SOUL EATER!!!

En el quicio de la puerta a la habitación contigua se perfiló una silueta despeinada y temblorosa de pura rabia que a Soul se le antojaba peor que cualquier Kishin.

Maka Albarn estaba enfadada con él, otra vez.

Soul intento escabullirse gateando entre los muebles, intentando recapitular los hechos previos al suceso en un intento de comprender que había provocado la locura homicida en su técnico.

Se había levantado tranquilamente, sin que Blair se le hubiese echado encima con menos vergüenza que la poca ropa que llevaba. Habia ido a la cocina, dado los buenos días a su compañera…

Hasta ahí todo iba bien

Tenía que haber sido por el desayuno entonces. Maka se había distraído leyendo uno de esos libros que a Soul le parecía poco menos que leerse el diccionario pero que a ella tanto le atraían. El pan se había quemado y tal cual salió renegrido de la tostadora se lo había puesto en el plato disimulado con un poco de mermelada.

Soul no se quejó, simplemente comentó con una media sonrisa que hacer desayunos tan incomibles era una buena idea para empezar una dieta que hiciese que el culo gordo de Maka se rebajase.

-Aunque lo malo sería que también te disminuyan las pocas tetas que tienes.

Después de esas palabras lo siguiente que podía recordar era media vajilla lanzada con furia al aire y apuntado a su cara.

Consiguió llegar hasta su habitación sin ningún golpe y empezó a buscar algo con que atrancar la puerta. Mientras Maka emprendía también su propia búsqueda: la del libro mas grueso que tuviese para que el Maka chop que se cernía sobre Soul tuviese una efectividad del 100%.

Soul esbozó una sonrisa mientras oía pesados pasos aproximándose a su localización. Maka era la música que iluminaba su vida.

"Incluso en situaciones como esta" pensó mientras segundos mas tarde salía volando por la ventana.

Al fín y al cabo, si Maka no fuese tal y como era no tendría la misma gracia.


	2. Living together

_Al final he decidido convertir esto en una serie de one shots, a ver cuanto me dura n_n;_

_Esta vez he (intentado) escrito sobre mi querido OT3, Liz, Kid y Patti. Hacía tanto que no escribía nada que he perdido la práctica, me ha costado mucho nada más esta tontería y además ha sido demasiado forzado OTL_

_Hay escritores magníficos sobre estos tres, me da verguenza publicar algo tan mediocre ;;; pero si le gusta a alguien habra merecido la pena n_n_

_Muchas gracias a SoulEvans-fan y Rukiachan25 por vuestros comentarios!! en serio me alegraron mucho. Siento que esta vez no haya escrito sobre la parejita ;; Pero tengo intencion de volverlo a hacer._

* * *

Al final a todo se acostumbra uno.

Al menos es lo que se dice, pero había cosas en la nueva vida que repentinamente sustituyó todo lo que conocían hasta ese entonces a las que no se podían acostumbrar, de ninguna manera.

Se lo podría haber dicho cerca de quinientas veces, pero a Patti le daba igual, ella no iba a tomarse todas las molestias que suponía tener que comer en el fregadero solo por que le apetecía coger una galleta antes de la cena.

Así que Patti se la comería donde le apeteciese, luego Kid kun se daría cuenta de que había una minúscula miga y empezaría a gritar cosas sin sentido.

Desde luego a ella no le importaba mucho que lo hiciese, simplemente empezaría a reír y reír sin que su técnico se diese cuenta de lo estúpido que resultaba, por mucho que lo dijese con una seriedad que pareciese que anunciaba el fin del mundo.

Y al día siguiente repetiría la escena, a Patti por su parte ni le cansaba ni le molestaba lo mas mínimo, de hecho hasta le gustaba, las regañinas diarias de Kid kun le resultaban mas divertidas que los cómicos de la tele.

A veces le haría caso, tampoco está mal hacerle concesiones a las personas que te importan.

También le hacia gracia la sonrisa de satisfacción que Kid kun ponía en esas ocasiones, creyendo que por fin había conseguido que Patti le hiciese caso. La chica se reía sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a volver a lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

A Liz en cambio no le parecía tan gracioso, no le gustaba en absoluto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo, y aunque agradecía que ahora no viviese en un completo caos como antes, el orden que Kid pretendía imponer era de locos.

Si el quería pasarse el fin de semana mirando si los cuadros estaban torcidos o no como un desquiciado era su problema. Pero a ella no le iba a hacer vivir mirando que todo en su vida estuviese en orden, en perfecto balance o simétrico.

Con el tiempo empezó a encontrar formas de tratar con él.

Liz había visto un vestido precioso, parecía hecho especialmente para ella, así que fue a pedirle el dinero necesario a Kid.

Este se negó alegando que era la cosa mas horrible que había visto por que tenía no qué estampado ligeramente diferente en un lado, que él no iba a financiar semejante aberración contra el buen gusto.

-...y lo peor de todo es que no te bastará con comprarlo, encima querrás ponértelo

-Mira tú que cosas tan extrañas hacen algunas personas ¿eh? Comprarse ropa y tener luego la poca vergüenza de ponérsela. Que mundo este...

Kid se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado y seguir a lo suyo. Liz por su parte decidió contraatacar.

-Bueno, olvidemos el vestido... hay otras cosas que puedo hacer para estar guapa...por ejemplo, siempre he querido tener el pelo recogido así...-dijo la chica mientras con una sonrisa en la cara, que intentaba ser de inocencia sin conseguirlo del todo mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta a un único lado- y luego ponerme de estas orquillas tan lindas...así en el lado contrario, quedan monísimas ¿verdad?

Kyaa me encanta, creo que me voy a peinar así todos los días.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -le espetó el chico con cara de que algo le dolía mucho

-Bueno pues tendrás que convencerme...no se...tal vez comprando algo que haga que me olvide, por ejemplo se me ocurre, ¿un vestido? Hay uno precioso que me gustaría tener...

Y Kid acabó derrotado y murmurando con lágrimas en los ojos algo que sonaba como "haz lo que te de la gana, pero quitate eso"

Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, rodeado únicamente del perfecto orden de su casa, y sin nada mejor que hacer que comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio. No a convivir con jovencitas ruidosas que lo ponían todo patas arriba.

Aun así aunque conscientemente nunca lo iba a reconocer, ahora era mucho más feliz que entonces. Porque para que las cosas estén realmente en perfecto balance lo malo y lo bueno tienen que coexistir. Kid lo sabía, y por eso aceptada que hubiese maldad en el mundo como algo irremediable, simplemente no se le ocurría aplicarlo a su propia vida.


	3. Going always forward

De repente se me ha ocurrido esto, no se como habrá quedado;;

**Personajes: SoulxMaka**

**Punto de vista: Soul POV**

**Spoiler del capítulo 60 del manga.**

Ahora los reviews.

Rukiachan25: Muchas gracias por escirbirme de nuevo n.n!!! Haha XD yo también acabo consiguiendo las cosas así.

Gabiii981: Gracias por tu comentario!

SoulEvansfan: Muchas gracias!!! En cuanto a tu pregunta, mune pettan girl es "chica de pechos planos" y Simetori, "Simetria" aunque lo escribí mal ;; es Shinmetori. De todas maneras son títulos tontos que puse mientras se me ocurría algo;;;

* * *

* * *

"Es tan humillante, Soul..."

Tristeza.

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. La piel contra el tejido. Aprieta aun más.

"Soy idiota"

No, no lo eres, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes.

De rodillas. Temblando. El flequillo sobre los ojos. Empapado con tus lágrimas.

"No tendría que haberla creído, si te hubiese hecho caso...tu me advertiste..."

Habría pasado lo mismo. Nadie tiene la culpa, al final has cumplido la misión que te había traído hasta aquí. En teoría.

La manga de mi chaqueta empieza a estar húmeda también. Pasa el tiempo, un minuto, y otro, no va a detenerse. Nunca se detendrá, aunque tú no estés en disposición para seguir su ritmo.

"¿Por qué...?"

Sigues murmurando entre sollozos. Sigues de rodillas. Sigues aferrada a mi manga. Y yo sigo de pié a tu lado.

El tiempo puede pasar si quiere, yo me quedaré aquí todo lo que haga falta.

Dolor.

Lo que a ti te duela, a mi me dolerá también. Nuestras almas están unidas.

Así que si necesitas fuerza para seguir adelante te daré toda la que tenga en mi alma, te la cambio por tu dolor.

Inexorable.

Pasan, los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días. Porque no se detienen ante tu dolor te dan otra oportunidad. Porque la vida sigue, aun puedes luchar por lo que quieres. Porque la vida sigue aun tienes miles de oportunidades. Porque si te caes te vuelves a levantar.

Porque es así como tú eres, Maka.

No hace falta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?. Nuestras almas no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, la melodía silenciosa que las comunica es suficiente.

Te levantas, despacio, con dificultad. Secas tus lágrimas. Me das la mano.

Mañana volveremos a intentarlo. Y si no todavía quedan muchos "Mañana" por delante.


	4. Gone

He visto esta idea en dos o tres sitios y me pareció muy interesante. Hasta ahora no se ha planteado que yo sepa en el manga, pero me gustó mucho, estos temas me atraen tanto como miedo me dan ;;;

Yo que no hacía nada más que pura comedia...que ha sido de mí...orz

Personaje: Kid

Pareja: ninguna

Y pasando a reviews *.* Que son enormemente agradecidas, porque la parte más importante de cualquier trabajo es el destinatario.

**Girl the dead Cullen**: Muchas gracias!!! me alegra muchísmo que te gusten n.n (por cierto, tu eras la autora de Sing with me ¿no?)

**Cchan**: Yo se que lo dices por que eres mi amiga y porque es SoulxMaka XD Y que no puedes ser mi fan, leñe, que ya soy yo tu fan, Y yo me lo pedí desde los tiempos de Kumiko, jum!

**SoulEvans-Fan**: Gracias!! Me gustaría ver como está en el próximo capítulo, un poquito de ternura de Soul y Maka no estaría mal *o*

* * *

La sonrisa optimista de Maka, el comentario sarcástico de Soul, la perorata sobre su propia divinidad de Black Star, la preocupada y cariñosa expresión de Tsubaki, La risa energética de Patti, la sonrisa auto suficiente de Liz.

Congeladas para la eternidad en la tinta sobre el papel de la fotografía, detrás de un cristal condenados a la eternidad.

Exactamente así era como se sentía, la diferencia era que los que estaban en la foto no podían sentir esa angustia y él sí.

Había convertido las constantes risas de Patti y los reproches de Liz en el sonido de fondo de su vida y ni se le había ocurrido que algún día podrían desaparecer. Quizás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza alguna vez que otra, pero no le daría la mayor importancia, estaba tan acostumbrado a buscarlas y que ellas estuviesen allí, en cualquier lugar y momento disponibles para él, que le pareció ridículo.

No podía entender porque Black Star tenía tanta prisa, una vez había dicho que esperar y vivir cómodamente era precisamente lo que les convertía en niños. Kid no veía donde estaba el problema, admitía que todavía era un niño sin ningún problema y que aun le quedaba mucho por aprender, no había porque correr.

Él sabía que viviría cientos de años al igual que su padre, siempre lo supo así que se tomaba las cosas con calma, si perdía un día entero comprobando los cuadros de su casa, ¿Qué importaba? Pues anda que no quedaban días.

Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

Se dio cuenta ya tarde de que esos días si que tenían valor, porque mientras que para él eran un día más para el resto de las personas que le importaban suponía un día menos.

Aprendió a preocuparse por otros que no fuesen él mismo, y había vuelto al principio, sin nadie a quien prestar atención que él mismo.

Sin embargo ya no podía volver a esa época y hacer como que no sabía nada. Hay cosas que cuando se prueban enganchan y ya no es posible estar sin ellas.

Desaparecieron de un día para otro, así es como funciona. Pero su recuerdo no iba a desvanecerse con la misma facilidad, sería lo único que le acompañase el resto de su vida durante siglos.


	5. Parental advisory

Se me ocurrió parte de esta tontería en clase, al final decidí solo hacer una de las partes que tenía pensadas e introducir lo demás, así es como nació esta cosa ;;

Creo que no hay ningún KidxMaka en español, es una pena, me ha empezado a gustar bastante esta pareja (¡páginas japonesas yo so maldigo ;;!)

Después del capítulo 61 he estado a punto de rehacer la parte de Liz, definitivamente ella y Patti tienen la misma lógica: la de un niño de primaria orz. Pobre Maka...

Reviews **!!

**Maka-Hime-Tenshi**: ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!

**gabiiii981:** ¡¡Gracias!! Ahora en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo me leo tu fic y te comento n.n!

**La Cchan de los 1000 nombres**: Que digas eso no siendo de Soul y Maka me llena de emoción *A*!!

Todo eso que has dicho es lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hice XD Si es que da la impresión de que todo el mundo va a estar ahí para cuando

a ti te apetezca, igual que el típico "eso le pasa a los demás no a mí" Me guistaría que Ookubo lo mencionase alguna vez...pero lo dudo, conformemonos con que vuelva a salir Wes *q*

Y tanto, me quede con una cara cuando ví semejante comentario...XD pero son los que más me gustan. Y si tú eres fa mía x2 yo lo soy x3 jum! Y ahora me enfado y no respiro!

**alychan:** Gracias!!

**Girl the Dead Cullen:** ¡¡¡Muchas graciaaaas!!! Hahaha XD yo también quería patear a Noah, pero le he acabado cogiendo cariño, tiene una gorra tan linda **...Por lo que se ve habrá que esperar otro mes...o unos cuantos más OTL

* * *

Liz había estado ojeando una revista cuando una voz a su espalda la distrajo

-Oi Liz...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta hipotética?

Al girarse la muchacha se encontró a su técnico con aspecto preocupado dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa, Liz suspiró, eso podía significar desde el inminente fin del mundo a una pelusa sobre la alfombra. Aun así decidió dejarle decir lo que sea que quisiese.

-Adelante ¿Qué quieres?

Kid tomó asiento, adoptó una pose digna de ir a dar una conferencia y comenzó

-A ver, ponte en la situación de que encuentras a un chico perfectamente simétrico...

La jovén le cortó divertida, no sabía adonde quería llegar, pero al menos se entretendría un rato.

-¿Te gusta un chico? Ya decía yo que no era normal que te interesases tanto por que ropa llevamos, la decorac...

-¡No! ¡tonta! Estoy poniéndome en tu lugar – espetó enfadado, liz se rió para sus adentros.

-En ese caso que el chico sea simétrico o no me da lo mismo, eres tú el único que mira esas tonterías

Kid puso cara de haber recibido el peor insulto de su vida.

-¡La simetría no es una tontería! En cambio la falta de cultura y gusto que tú demuestras si que es una tontería.

A Liz lo que si que le parecía tonto eran sus argumentos, pero al fin y al cabo por muy petulante que fuera no era nada más que un crío. Un crío que seguía a lo suyo.

-Y deja ya de interrumpirme, imagina que el chico no es sólo simétrico, además es muy aplicado y responsable, saca buenas notas, se preocupa por los demás, se esfuerza a pesar de sus limitaciones...¡ah! Y es ordenado.

-¿Es guapo?

Para ella era lo primordial, la manera en que Kid describía a esa persona sonaba al típico amigo feo.

-Pues...tiene una sonrisa bonita.

-Lo que sea, ¿es guapo?

Dudó un momento antes de contestar, intentando encontrar el balance entre su opinión personal y la de un espectador objetivo.

-...Uh...guapo...pues guapo como sería Maka si fuese un chico.

-¡¿Te gusta Maka?!

Liz no sabía si echarse a reir en su cara o no creerle, se limitó a no quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

El muchacho desvió la mirada como si así no se pudiese ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas y murmuró entre dientes:

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso

Ahora si que estaba por reirse.

-Kid, por el amor de Dios, no hace falta.

-Tal vez me guste, si fuese así ¿Qué hago?

Contestó con cierto tono de desafío

Conteniendose la risa la chica respondió:

-¿Cómo que "qué haces"? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa si puede saberse?

-Una pregunta con adverbio interrogativo "qué" me parecía demasiado evidente como para tener que aclararlo. Lo que quiero saber es, si te gusta alguien, ¿Qué se hace?¿Qué pautas hay que seguir cuando decides que te has enamorado? -Replicó ansioso.

Mira que tenía que ser pedante el niño...sólo él podía soltar semejantes idioteces con esa seriedad.

-¿Sabes...? Me parece que no voy a contestar semejante tontería, me parece una falta de respeto contra la inteligencia humana.

No le dio tiempo a objetar nada, justo en ese momento una enérgica voz interrumpió la conversación:

-¡¡He~~y!!¡Onee chan!¡Kid kun! ¿Que habláis?

Gritó una joven de pelo corto acompañando sus palabras de una fuerte risa.

Kid frunció el ceño un momento antes de contestar.

-Patti te falta un "de" en esa...

-A Kid le gusta Maka

-Interrumpió Liz-

-¿En serio?

-Más carcajadas por parte de Patti mientras miraba a su técnico con curiosidad.-

-Ahá, porque es simétrica dice

-La mayor respondió con el mismo tono que usaría para comentar el tiempo. El aludido intentó defenderse-

-No, he dicho que es uno de los factores, pero no que...

-Onee chan también es simétrica, y Patti, ¿Por qué prefieres a Maka?

-La hermana menor no se molestó en dejarle acabar la frase, Kid por su lado intentó seguir justificándose-

-Patti que me escuches, que no es eso.

-Déjale, somos demasiado para él, no sabría ni qué hacer.

Liz veía que eran capaces de tirarse toda la tarde repitiendo las mismas frases y cortó por lo sano, desde luego la cara que ponía no indicaba que le afectase en lo más mínimo, Kid subió el tono y replicó con enojo:

-Si os vais a poner así que sepáis que no sois nada simétricas, Liz es más alta, y Patti tiene más...

-¡Pero lo somos por separado! Si comparas a Maka con Onee chan tampoco lo sería.

A Patti se veía que si le había dolido esa preferencia de su técnico por Maka.

-Pero Maka va por separado y vosotras dos no, sois inseparables, no puedo juzgar a Liz sin tenerte a ti en cuenta

-Ah...ya lo pillo, somos como los packs de leche del mercado ¿no? Tenemos una etiqueta que pone "no vender individualmente"

La hermana mayor se divertía viendo al chico perder los papeles y de paso la poca lógica que tenía.

-Que conste que eres tú la que has dicho eso. Lo que yo digo es que si os separo... no se puede, se rompe el balance ¿no lo entiendes?

-Dijo en un intento de no quedar demasiado mal-

-No, y dudo que ni tú mismo seas capaz de encontrarle el sentido a lo que dices.

Definitivamente Liz se lo estaba pasando bien.

Kid abrió la boca un momento haciendo ademán de ir a contestar, se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a dirigir a las dos una mirada irritada, darse media vuelta e irse con la cabeza en alto, Liz supuso que era su intento de retirarse con dignidad.

-Hay que ver lo mal perdedor que es.

La estridente risa de su hermana pequeña fue la única respuesta que recibió su comentario

Sin embargo Liz sabía que no iba a dejarlo estar, y teniendo en cuenta que sus cualidades de investigación eran nulas no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse al día siguiente al chico tomando apuntes durante toda la clase…del más mínimo movimiento que hacía Maka, quién de vez en cuando le miraba con curiosidad al sentirse observada y preguntaba si había algo que le preocupase y quisiera contarle.


	6. Paper planes

Le he visto esto a Death the Little Girl y no me he podido resistir ** ya hice este mismo meme con dibujos de Death Note, ahora toca de Soul Eater y escrito XD

Reglas:

1-Toma un personaje, pareja o fandom que te guste

2-Pon tu reproductor de música al aleatorio

3-Escribe un drabble que tenga que ver con lo que la canción toca. Solo tienes ese fragmento de tiempo para terminarlo; comienzas cuando la canción empieza y terminas cuando sea as . No persistan luego!

4-Hagan diez de estos y luego post enlo.

* * *

He puesto links a las canciones que he usado por si alguien las quiere escuchar, solo hay que poner www(.) youtube si ya está el .com o si no www(.) si empieza por /watch, quitando los paréntesis

1.-

Canción: paper planes de M.I.A. (.com/watch?v=08KMCF6k1js)

Character/Pairing: Kim, KimxOx

Nunca se me había ocurrido escribir sobre Kim, pero una canción que habla de dinero...¿a quíen más puedo usar?XD

**Reviews **!!!**

Erk92: ¡¡De nuevo gracias por tu comentario !!

Girl the Dead Cullen: ¡¡Gracias!! El comentario fue de Liz XD

Yo también prefiero SoulxMaka ** son mi OTP de Soul Eater, pero las aprejas crack me atraen;; KidxCrona no me acaba de gustar n.n;; eso de que Kid tome la iniciativa...

Paula Elric: ¡Gracias! Haha por eso me gusta esta pareja, Kid y Maka son mis personajes favoritos, emparejados son la combinación perfecta **

Gabiiii981: ¡¡¡Gracias!!! Liz y patti se lo tienen que pasar muy bien a costa de Kid XD

* * *

En el dinero es en lo único que puedo confiar.

Kim quiere hacerse rica a toda costa, de esa manera conseguirá el respeto y poder que no tiene debido a su condición.

Ella prácticamente no puede ser considerada una bruja, pero tampoco puede afirmar que no lo sea.

No encaja en ningún sitio, pero eso lo puede arreglar el dinero, está totalmente convencida.

Sin embargo ese chico con su apariencia tan extravagante y su insistencia le ha ofrecido una alternativa.

Hacerse millonaria con rapidez no es nada fácil, y puede que ni siquiera haga falta,

total ya no importa que no encaje ni en Shibusen ni con las brujas.

A partir de ahora Ox será el lugar al que pertenece.


	7. Sayonara

Canción: Sayonara, see you again, adios, bye bye, chaccha (.com/watch?v=fgAOr8CGUt4 esto es lo mejor que he podido encontrar ;;)

Character/Pairing: MakaxSoul

Quíen me iba a decir que las Morning Musume me iban a inspirar algo serio...o.o;;;;

* * *

Sayonara, see you again, adios, bye bye, chaccha.

Maka Albarn se repetía para sí misma esas palabras una y otra vez,

de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían para despedirse del chico que arrastraba un pesado equipaje hacia el tren.

El bullicio de la estación, las miles de personas que la llenaban despidiéndose y saludándose no existían para ella,

solo aquel chico al que miraba fijamente, que cada vez se alejaba más, y que aun así de vez en cuando se daba la vuelta y le miraba,

con la misma expresión insegura que ella sabía, tenía en ese momento, como un espejo.

La chica sonrió con energía, intentando transmitirle ánimo.

Era la primera misión de Soul como Death Scythe, algo muy importante para ambos.

Maka no podía expresar cuan orgullosa estaba de él, sabía lo importante que era para los dos.

El tren partía, Soul asomado a la ventana le gritaba cosas que ella no podía oír,

en ese momento pasaban por su mente como en un film todos los buenos momentos que habían compartido

hasta llegar hasta donde estaban.

Soul volvería pronto e irían a visitar todos los lugares que ahora pasaban por su cabeza.

Cuando volviese sabía que le querría aun más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, a pesar de todo le iba a echar mucho de menos,

no podía evitar que el egoísmo que había en ella hiciese que su corazón le doliese pensando en que hasta que volviese

tendría que estar sola, esperando,

tragándose todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle y que no podría hacer con la facilidad de antes.

" Pero escucha una última cosa egoísta más, ¡vuelve y ven a verme una vez más! ¡Otra vez!"


	8. LR

Canción: L-R por Demon Kogure kakka (.com/watch?v=vUIXwKRCnDs)

Character/Pairing: Kid

Dice "shinigami" quién si no Kid para esta canción (que por cierto la adoro **)

* * *

Entre la oscuridad y la luz,

entre la izquierda y la derecha

justo en el centro de todas las cosas se encuentra la muerte.

Cuanto más fuerte se hace la luz, más crecen a su vez las sombras, y en medio está él.

Las elecciones, los ideales, los derechos,

todos ellos dependiendo de las decisiones, al escoger uno descartas el otro,

¿cómo puedes saber que tu elección fue correcta?

¿Y si has cometido un error al preferir una opción a la otra?

Los errores no tienen lugar en su vida, si tomar decisiones implica una mínima posibilidad de error, entonces no las tomaré.

L and R, elige entre derecha e izquierda.

Los fallos no están permitidos, todo será perfecto cuando las opciones de un lado y otro este balanceadas,

cuando derecha e izquierda estén en perfecta simetría.


	9. Summer sunshine

Canción: Summer Sunshine de The Corrs (.com/watch?v=H0JS3xeL0mo&feature=PlayList&p=2CF32FD5C608361C&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=4)

Character/pairing: MakaxSoul

Curiosamente llevo un tiempo pensando un dibujo de SoulxMaka inspirado en esta canción, así que cuando me tocó además de hacerme gracia ya sabia perfectamente que escribir

* * *

Son los últimos días del verano pero las calles parecen derretirse bajo el impasible sol.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que nos conocimos?

¿Cuántas cosas han pasado hasta que llegamos a este momento?

¿Cuánto hemos cambiado?

La ciudad brilla bajo el resplandor del sol, el ambiente está cargado de energía, me siento bien,

sin ninguna razón me adelanto a ti con un ligero trote,

detrás de mí oigo tu voz con un tono quejoso llamándome loca por estar de tan buen humor con esta temperatura.

Me paro y espero a que me alcances, de repente te beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo de nuevo riendo.

Tú te quedas quieto en el mismo sitio, puedo oírte preguntando si el calor me ha derretido el cerebro o fueron los libros.

Me río más fuerte

"En el calor del resplandor del verano, te besé, y nadie tiene por qué saberlo"


	10. Joint

Canción: Joint de Kawada Mami (.com/watch?v=UetF9PVKqPM)

Character/pairing: Maka, Black Star, Kid

Dios me costó horrores no pensar en Shana ;; no puedo evitar nada más oir el tonillo que las imagenes del opening me pasen por la cabeza orz

* * *

Mirando alrededor, nada alentador que ofrecer a la vista.

Mirando justo a mi lado, mis ojos encuentran las miradas decididas de mis compañeros.

Black Star sonríe con confianza, en sí mismo, en nosotros, en nuestro futuro.

Kid asiente con seriedad pero seguro, seguridad en que pase lo que pase nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

Todo lo que hemos sentido, miedo, ira, desesperación, rabia, impotencia,

esperanza, coraje, confianza, seguridad, deseo, ambición.

Incluso si no hay camino, nosotros lo crearemos de la nada.

Mientras sepamos que estaremos uno al lado del otro podemos creer,

en la victoria, en el mañana, en todos los sueños que haremos realidad.


	11. Fairytale

Canción: fairytale de Alexander Rybak (.com/watch?v=ilRttEYIfSw) Que por cierto ganó Eurovisión, ¡felicidades! me alegro que ganase el chico mono con su violín mono **

Character/Pairing: SoulxMaka

Estuve tentada de hacerlo con Wes, desde que una amiga me dijo que le recordaba a Wes por como tocaba el violín los identifico ;; casi me golpeé contra la mesa de la risa cuando dijeron que de pequeño tocaba el violín y el piano. Danm, Soul Eater me estas traumatizando OTL

Ya sólo me quedan 4, a ver cuando vuelvo a tener tiempo y sigo n.n

* * *

Se conocieron de una manera poco convencional.

Su relación se basó en más peleas que momentos dulces.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo ni porqué acabó.

Ahora que ya era tarde,

se había dado cuenta de que esa sensación de bienestar cuando ella aun estaba

y esa que ahora le encogía el corazón a diariosin razón aparente eran la misma. Amor.

Cuando piensa en su antigua compañera una historia totalmente típica se le antojaba un cuento de hadas.

"Ella es un cuento de hadas"

Pero si el caprichoso destino les deja volverse a reencontrar, entonces, el lo sabe con total seguridad,

podrán empezar de nuevo y sentir todo lo que ellos mismos se prohibieron sentir en su inconsciencia.


	12. A diez centímetros de tí

Canción: a diez centímetros de tí (.com/watch?v=EJHyrB7TuEs&feature=PlayList&p=6BFD4F2C1E84978F&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=34)

Character/Pairing: LizxKid

Por alguna razón mi mente ha pensado en Liz en lugar de en Maka, a pesar de que esta canción le iría perfectamente a Soul y Maka ;;

De todas maneras ya he escrito bastante de SoulxMaka y todavía nada de Liz y Kid (ni con Patti orz) a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta esa pareja.

Malditos examenes, voy a cuenta gotas con el meme ;A;

Review~

Girl the Dead Cullen:¡¡ Muchas gracias!! Es que la canción de fairytale es muy bonita ** no era dificil imaginarse algo con ella

Los openings de Shana por lo general los adoro ** sobre todo cuando canta Kawada Mami, sus canciones son muy energéticas

Busqué el de Padora Hearts en youtube, ahora estoy enganchada a una canción más XD

* * *

La culpa la tuvo Patti por ir dejando sus cosas tiradas por ahí.

O tal vez fueron los zapatos nuevos que se había comprado, ya sabía ella que un tacón tan alto no podía ser bueno.

Aunque también podía echarle la culpa a Kid, por ir sin comprobar que hubiese ninguna chica tropezando.

Sentía el aliento algo agitado del chico en su rostro.

Con la de sitios que había en esa casa para caerse ¡¿Porqué narices tenía que haber acabado su maldito cuerpo encima suya?!

Liz se había repetido cientos de veces frente al espejo como quería que fuese su hombre ideal, guapo por supuesto, digno de ser modelo o uno de esos actores por los que se derriten todas, y también algo mayor que ella, eso siempre da estatus.

Desde luego también tendría dinero, montones de dinero, y un carácter de ensueño, la llevaría cortésmente a restaurantes carísimos y de vuelta le habría puesto pétalos de rosa en la cama.

Maldición, ¿por qué? Los ojos del joven shinigami se clavaban en los suyos, ¿la miraba con extrañeza? No era capaz de distinguirlo, ese color amarillo que tenían no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Kid era un crío, puede que tuviese dinero, y era mono, incluso puede que fuese guapo cuando creciese.

Desde luego no era detallista, jamás pondría pétalos de rosa en la cama, diría que estaban desordenados o cualquier tontería de las suyas,y ese carácter caprichoso y neurótico no era la personalidad de su príncipe azul, eso por descontado.

Había estado usando fragmentos de su alma como munición, habían sincronizado sus almas, ¿que se podía esperar después de eso?

Por eso ella nunca había querido un compañero, no quería tener que compartir un lazo tan profundo con nadie que no fuese su hermana.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que las promesas de ese extraño chico le hubiesen hecho cambiar de parecer?

Una voz quejosa debajo de ella interrumpió su monólogo interno

-Oi Liz… ¿tienes intención de dejar de aplastarme? Un día de estos, no hace falta que te des prisa ¿eh?

Liz se puso en pié rápidamente, intentando buscar excusas para justificar no haberlo hecho antes, luchando por no gritarle a su técnico sin razón aparente, aunque ella sabía que la culpa era suya, por estar en medio, por estar siempre en medio.

"Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma  
ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada"


	13. Marionette

Canción: Marionette (Ayumi Hamasaki)

Character/Pairing: MakaxSoul

Me gustaría haber escrito algo sobre la parte del payaso, la canción era perfecta para ello, pero mi incompetencia me lo impidió orz

**Reviews **!**

**Erk92**: ¡Muchas gracias!

**Girl the Dead Cullen**: ¡Gracias! me alegro mucho de que a pesar de que no te guste la pareja te haya gustado la historia n.n!

**Kimiko I:** Gracias ww!!Es que Soul es como es XD pero es parte del encanto de la parejita. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado más dibujar que escribir, me sale con más facilidad;;

* * *

Siempre he sido considerada inteligente, todo el mundo cree que sé muchas cosas, a veces me da la impresión de que se piensan que soy una enciclopedia con patas.

Por eso sé que da igual lo que llore, que da igual lo que sufra, porque lo que es imposible no hay manera de cambiarlo.

También sé que que no soy fuerte, ni nunca lo voy a ser, no como Black Star o Kid, ellos siempre irán un paso por delante, que lograrán en cuestión de segundos lo que a mí me cueste la misma vida.

Y sin embargo a pesar de que soy considerada inteligente me empeño en aparentar ser mejor de lo que soy, en demostrar una seguridad en mí misma que ni yo me creo. No puedo recordar en que momento me convertí en una mentirosa, y aunque soy consciente de que nadie se cree ya mis mentiras sigo contándolas, y ellas siguen derrumbándose a la mínima de cambio.

Igual que las tuyas mi querido compañero, ambos cubrimos nuestro rostro inseguro con una máscara.

He contado a todo el que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar que fue la melodía que tocaste para mí aquella primera vez lo que me decidió a ser tu compañera.

Tu insiste en que tocaste mal, que soy yo quien no tengo gusto musical, y puede que sea cierto, pero a todo el mundo le gusta una canción con la que se siente identificado, tanto que parece que la hubiese escrito él.

Y yo sentí que en tus miedos y en tu inseguridad me describías a mí también.

Pero, ¿sabes? No importa, no importa en absoluto, porque en nuestro intento de hacer todas nuestras mentiras una realidad es donde nace nuestra auténtica fuerza.


	14. El cuento de las chicas escandalosas

Canción: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume)

Character/Pairing: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti y Crona (en el fic la he contado como chica, me cuesta mucho imaginarmela como chico ;;)

Warning: ligero spoiler del capítulo 61, la mala lengua de Patti que necesita ser lavada con jabón.

Con esta canción quiero hacer una animación con las chicas de SE, ya les he elegido las letras y hasta he buscado como cambiar los nombres, pero es muy costoso y más dibujar todas

esas escenas, así que es un proyecto a largo plazo XD de mientras me alegro que me haya tocado esta canción, haber escrito esto me ha ayudado a recordar esa idea n.n;;

En este video/ canción las chicas de Morning Musume son presentadas por sus compañeras, como no tiene más historia es simplemente lo que he hecho aquí ;;

* * *

Primera tú Maka!

-¿Qué? ¿yo?

Ella es la chica responsable a quien acudes cuando tienes cualquier problema,

¿no entiendes el problema de matemáticas?¡Aquí está Maka! ¡Tenemos a la primera de la clase en nuestro grupo de idiotas!

-¡Maka, Maka! Que a Kid se lo ha tragado un tal libro de Eibon

-¿Eh? ¿Y que se supone que puedo hacer yo?

-Tu sabes de libros, ¡seguro que sabes que hacer!

-Pero bueno¡Eso no tiene ninguna lógica!

Cualquier día Maka acaba dentro de un libro como Alice, pasarse el día entre libros no puede ser sano, aunque míralo por el lado bueno, ellos nunca te dirán que tienes el pecho pequeño.

-Muchas gracias por lo que me toca...

Venga, venga, ¡ahora Tsubaki!

¿Qué se puede decir de ella? Mírala, le hagas lo que le hagas ella sigue sonriendo. Personas con paciencia hay pocas, personas como Tsubaki menos aún, aguantando acabar siempre en líos por culpa de tu compañero. Tú eres el tipo de persona que se merece una vida tranquila sentada en un tatami viendo tu precioso jardín japonés con carpas koi mientras un apuesto y gentil marido le acaricia el pelo.

-Tsubaki...Black Star ha vuelto a abrirse la cabeza por ponerse a gritar desde donde no debía.

-¿Eh? ¡Tengo que ir corriendo a ver si está bien!¿Dónde está?

-Pero si nunca le pasa nada mujer...

Definitivamente, esta chica es masoquista.

¡Onee-chan te toca!

Liz es la chica que sale de las calles y aun así es presumida para parar un tren, dos horas para arreglarse el pelo, dos horas para maquillarse sin que se note, tres horas para decidir que ropa ponerse, cuatro horas descartando conjuntos que ya había elegido tan segura ella.

-Liz...¿Para que empeñas tanto en parecer maravillosa?

-Para echarme un buen novio, por supuesto.

-Ey, Ey, Onee-chan ¿para qué quieres novio?

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para que me diga a todas horas lo maravillosa que soy.

Ella que parece la más sensata en su pequeña familia, resulta que está igual o peor.

Venga Patti, ahora tú

Si oyes una risotada en medio del silencio sabés inmediatamente a quién pertenece, ¿Quién sino Patti? Da igual que estés en un concurso de chistes que en medio de una batalla, Patti tendrá la misma reacción. Haga lo que haga esta chica es una fuente de buenas vibraciones inagotable.

-¡¿Que coño vais diciendo de mí so desgraciados?!

-¡Aarg! Nada malo Patti, perdón, perdón

-Hahaha me alegro

Mejor que siga riendo, Patti puede llegar a dar mucho miedo.

Y para acaba~r...¡Crona!

-E...¿eh? yo...yo no sé como tratar con esto...

Sin duda es Crona, ella no sabe que hacer ni aunque sea como tomarse el desayuno, así que no se lo tomará y se irá de cabeza al rincón.

Tendrá suerte si a Ragnarok no le da por divertirse a su costa.

-Oye Crona...eso que te hace Ragnarok es acoso...¿No estaría bien que lo denunciases?

-Pe...pero yo no se como tratar con las denuncias, y aunque pudiese...lu...luego vendría el juicio...¡hiii! ¡Es todo tan confuso!

Si todo te da miedo mejor que acabar con todo no hay nada...pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¡Siempre puedes intentar superarte a tí mísma!

-Oye pero...¿Crona es una chica?

-...


End file.
